Shigure's Trick
by aznlady2u
Summary: Saki H. & Arisa U. go to Shigure's house but Shigure planned other stuff too!This is in conversation format


Saki and Arisa go to Shigure's house to visit Tohru. When they get there Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki are out because they went to the market. Soon other people come.

Saki: Shigure-san, why did you invite us here for? You said Tohru is here but I don't see her.  
Arisa: Yeah Mr. Novelist, what are you up to?  
Shigure: Nothing of course! Tohru went out for a bit she'll be right back he says with devilish smile  
Mayu: Shigure! You tricked me! You told me a friend of mine would be here! Mayu says angrily but trying to still keep the identity of "friend" secret because of embarrassment  
Shigure: Oh so sorry about that Mayu dear but Ha-san had to go because he had to take care of one of our family members Shigure says innocently enough while grinning and waving his hand  
Mayu: SHIGURE!!!!...  
Ayame: Hello Kiddies! Your King (... queen?) is here!! Did ya miss me!? Ayame says while striking a pose with a rose  
Saki: Who are you?  
Ayame: Oh my Oh my! says Ayame very friendlily some new flowers have entered Shi-chan's rotten house! Well no need to feel uncomfortable you may serve your king too! Chop, chop!  
Arisa: Are you ordering me around! You little ...Arisa says very angrily but gets interrupted  
Mayu: heh, heh, heh laughs Mayu very hysterically how dare you Ayame say that to MY students?  
Mayu stops and thinks about it... "Wait... I don't want Ayame to know I'm here! I have to get away!"  
Ayame: huh?  
Shigure: oh Ayame by the way these are Tohru's friends!  
Ayame: Oh! Tohru's friends! How wonderful! But I had completely forgotten about...  
Mayu is trying to sneak away now  
Ayame: MAYU!!!!!  
Mayu looks kind of pale and keeps repeating "eh… eh... e...eh..."  
Ayame: My! My! If it isn't Mayu-chan! How glorious this day is turning out to be indeed!!! Don't worry Mayu-chan! You can serve me too!!!  
Mayu: looks annoyed this is certainly a surprise to see you... Ayame... she whispers under her breath angrilyI'm going to kill you Shigure  
Ayame: Well... I'll be right back!  
Ayame went to call get some tea in the other room  
Arisa: Well since Tohru's not here see ya  
Saki: Yes. Also I sense an evil aura coming.  
Shigure: runs in front of door and blocks it you can't leave now! Soon ME the GLORIOUS writer will...  
Thump! Shigure is hit by the door and Hiro steps in  
Hiro: What do you want Shigure-san?  
Shigure: Shigure gets up Eh? Hiro what are you doing here?

Hiro & Shigure conversation   
At Hiro's house yesterday  
_ring, ring  
_Hiro: Hello?  
Shigure: Good, good! Hiro! Hey want to come over...  
Hiro hangs up on him  
end of Hiro & Shigure conversation

Hiro: Kisa couldn't make it so I came in her place.

-----------------Hiro and Kisa conversation----------------------  
earlier that day Hiro came over to Kisa's house  
Kisa: cough, cough... Oh hello there Hiro says Kisa warmheartedly  
Hiro: Hi Kisa are you okay? Want me to do anything for you?  
Kisa: cough, cough... No it's okay... You kind of came over at a bad time though... because I'm about to go to Gure-nii's house. He invited me yesterday

Kisa & Shigure  
yesterday  
_ring, ring  
_Kisa picks up phone  
Kisa: Hello?  
Shigure: Ah! Hello Kisa! Would you like to come over tomorrow?  
Kisa: Huh? Why?  
Shigure: We're going to have a nice very small little party. Come, Come! Tohru will be there too!! She's expecting you! So come, come, come!  
end of Kisa & Shigure conversation

Kisa: cough, cough...  
Hiro: eh!? Kisa! Are you sure!?  
Kisa: Yes I'm fine Hiro... I can't surely refuse an offer like this. Plus Tohru might think I hate her. Kisa turns into tiger form  
Hiro: EH!? KISA! IF YOU'RE SOO SICK TO CHANGE FORMS YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY GO!!  
Kisa: Kisa growls sad little cute little growls to Hiro  
Hiro: Hiro whispers dang that stupid woman Well... Kisa... If it means that much to you... you stay here and I'll go in you're place okay?  
Kisa: had content face on and smiles at Hiro  
Hiro: starts to blush err... no problem Kisa

-------------------end of Hiro & Kisa conversation ----------------------

(back to main plot now V) 

Shigure: Well it's all good you can make it too!  
Mayu: Shigure! You purposely made Ayame come too just to bother me!  
Shigure: Whatever are you talking about Mayu-chan? I would never do such a thing!  
Mayu: SHIGURE!!!  
Mayu starts yelling at Shigure  
in the meantime  
Saki and Hiro glare at each other  
Hiro: feels a sense of hate towards them you're stupid lady's friends aren't you? Hiro says meanly  
Arisa hits him & Saki sends him electric waves (not too hard though because he's still a kid) Hiro falls to go ground and says ack  
Arisa: HOW DARE YOU CALL TOHRU STUPID? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU LIL PUNK! Arisa says very angrily  
Saki: Don't EVER call Tohru stupid AGAIN!  
Hiro: I'll call her whatever I want you're not the boss of me!  
Saki & Arisa glare at Hiro and vice versa  
Ayame: Well, well... What do we have here!? I know! Now, now kiddies. No need to bicker over who gets too worship my beauty first! You all will have your turn!  
They all stop what their doing and become quiet  
Saki, Arisa, Hiro, and Mayu: NO ONES FIGHTING OVER YOU!!!!  
doorbell rings Shigure goes over to greet the person  
Shigure: Well, well another visitor! Wonder who it is this time!  
Shigure steps by the door and gets run over by Kagura (the door is broken)  
Kagura: says while in devil form Wheeree isss Kkkyooo?  
Arisa: Don't know where that idiot, orange-top is...  
Kagura looks at Arisa viciously Pssssttt ZAP Kagura falls to the ground  
Saki: She should wake up in a few minutes  
everyone but Arisa & Mayu looks at Saki frightened  
Ayame: dear, dear! You didn't have to kill her so you can serve me first!  
Shigure: heh eh heh...  
Hiro: ...  
doorbell rings again  
Shigure: Mayu-chan!!! Please answer the door!!! It's a scary thing  
Mayu: Mayu says annoyed gosh you little scaredy cat  
Mayu goes to the door and Momiji pops his head in the broken door before she gets there  
Momiji: Guten tag! Hello Mayu-sensei, Hana-jima-sempai, & Uotani-sempai!  
Mayu, Arisa, & Saki: Momiji...  
Shigure & Ayame: huh? No hello to us!?  
Ayame: But I am your king!!!  
Momiji: Momiji ignores them Ohhh what happened to this door!?  
than Momiji steps in and tried to hug Arisa  
Arisa: Ugh... Get off a me you little squirt!  
Hiro: Momiji you need to act more mature. How old are you again?  
Momiji: says whiningly b...b...but! I just wanted to hug Tohru's friends!  
Ayame: Dearest Momiji it'll be okay... Especially since a vision of loveliness is cheering you up!  
Ayame is being self-absorbed & Momiji walks away  
Momiji: Hello Hana-jima-sempai. How are you today?  
Saki: I'm fine but I fear for Tohru's safety. After all she IS living HERE.  
Ayame realizes Momiji isn't listening to him  
Ayame: You don't want to listen to this vision of loveliness with a very soothing voice? he sobs a bit  
Shigure: Don't worry Ayame. I'll listen to you  
Ayame: Oh Shi-chan! You'll always be my second lover!  
Ayame and Shigure have a moment  
Ayame: That reminds me! He takes out cell phone "Haa-san? This is Aya. GUESS WHAT!? I got to meet Tohru's friends! And Mayu-chan is here! I think she is still super in lo..."  
Mayu snatches the cell phone  
Mayu: Ayame!!!!! For your own good I suggest you stop! says Mayu very angrily and annoyed  
Shigure: Oh come now Mayu-dear! Let Aya do what he does best! Talk to Haa-san!  
Mayu glares at Shigure and Ayame. They both sit in a corner and sob  
Mayu goes to other room and tried to explain the situation to Hatori  
Arisa: Hey little, punk come here and play Dai Hin Min with us. You know how to play right?  
Saki: It would be most definitely pass the time till Tohru gets here.  
Hiro: WHAT!? WHEN THAT Stu...  
Ends up playing with them  
Hiro: So how do you play again?  
Arisa: Simple you just...  
a shadow is cast over them. At the broken door is Isuzu Rin  
Rin: Shigure-san... Are you finally willing to tell me the secret? And what do you want for it? I'll do whatever you want.  
Shigure: Oh hello there Isuzu. How are you?  
Mayu, Arisa, Saki: WHATEVER YOU WANT!?  
Arisa: Gosh Shigure... I knew you were perverted but really to stoop down that low.  
Mayu: Can't believe we used to date!  
Saki: Mayu-sensei, you used to date this sick man?  
Mayu: EEK! thinks oh krap I didn't want them to know that! a… a... a... well... IT WAS MORE LIKE HE TRICKED ME!  
Arisa: Shigure! How could you take advantage of Mayu-sensei?  
Mayu: ... yes I don't remember much... HE MUST'VE DRUGGED ME AND RAPED ME AND DID OTHER STUFF WHILE I WAS ASLEEP!!!  
Mayu sits on the ground while Saki fans her  
Saki: There, there, Mayu-sensei...  
Shigure: HUH!? IT...IT...IT... IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!  
They glare at him  
Shigure goes back to corner and sobs some more  
Shigure: sniffle everyone h...ha...h...hates meeeeee!  
Arisa: you're right about that at least.  
Hiro: We going to play this card game or what?  
Arisa: Hold your houses little man.  
Hiro: Stop calling me little... he says angrily  
Arisa: I'LL CALL YA WHAT I WANNA CALL YA! LIL SQUIRT! BRAT! PIPSQUEAK!  
Hiro: Well guess what!? TOHRU IS A STUPID WOMAN! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID WOMAN!!!  
Arisa pins him down and Saki sends him electric waves  
Arisa: What did we tell ya about that, squirt?  
Rin: Gure-nii... Who are those insolent outsiders?  
Arisa: WHO THE HECK YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING INSOLENT!? YOU IGNORAMOUS!  
Rin" HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AN IGNORAMOUS!?  
Arisa: IGNORAMOUS! IGNORAMOUS! IGNORAMOUS!!!!!  
Rin: WELL INSOLENT, STUPID OUTSIDER!!!!  
Rin & Arisa glare at each other  
Saki: Shigure-san who is this woman?  
Shigure: Oh yes... I forgot to introduce you guys. This is Isuzu Rin. Isuzu these are Tohru's friend's Saki Hana-Jima and Arisa Uotani.  
Rin still glaring at Arisa  
Shigure: And this here is my dearest love, Mayu-chan.  
Rin changes her attention to Mayu  
Rin: Are you going to tell her and not me!? She so PLAIN, UGLY, AND OLD!  
Mayu: says angrily and annoyed Shigure... GET YOUR LIL WHORE AWAY FROM ME AND SHUT HER MOUTH!  
Shigure: eek... Rin please don't say such mean things about Mayu-chan.  
Rin: So you going to tell me or not?  
Shigure: ummm...  
Ayame finally comes out from corner  
Ayame: RIN!HOW NICE TO SEE YOU BUT I SIMPLY CANNOT ALLOW A MERE PEASANT SUCH AS YOURSELF TO STEAL ALL THE GLORY!!!!... errr... I mean... you must be so ill Rin! Surely...  
Ayame get his cell out  
Ayame: "Haa-san? Aya here again. GUESS WHAT!? Rin is here! Yeah. YOU HAFTA COME HERE AND BE WITH ME! Err... I mean Rin. YOU GOTSA COME HERE QUICKLY TO TREAT HER FOR ME! ... err... Her. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! SHE JUST FAINTED AGAIN AND EVERYTHING...!"  
Rin takes the phone  
Rin: "Hatori you come over here and I'll make sure your life will be a living . You will not make me lose my chance to learn the secret! And if you do come over I'll pssst... psst... pssttt... Got it? Byes"  
everyone looks at Rin  
Ayame: NO WAY!!! RIN KNOWS ONE OF HAA-SAN'S SECRETS!!! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL MEEEE!!!!!!!  
Rin: There is no reason for me to tell you so off.  
Momiji walks with a bunch of candy and treats in his arms.  
Momiji: Hana-Jima-sempai would you like some?  
Saki: No thanks Momiji. I don't care for sweets.  
Momiji: Oh Okays! More for me!  
Arisa: Kay we playing Dai Hin Min or not?  
Everyone starts playing  
p.s. Kagura wakes up and starts playing too

2 hours later

Kyo: The door is broken again...  
Yuki: Why is our door always like this? It seems we'll have to fix it again later.  
Tohru: Oh MY! This place is a mess! I'll have to clean it up!  
The three of them walk into the living room  
Tohru: Oh dear. Why is everyone lying asleep on the floor for? Why are they here?  
Kyo: Looks like they were playing Dai Hin Min again.  
Yuki: I'm surprised. Even Isuzu and Mayu-sensei are here. Is that Ayame, Hiro, and Kagura?  
Kyo: GACK! LET'S BURY THEM ALL BEFORE THEY WAKE UP!!!!  
Tohru: I suppose we should've told Shigure-san that we were also going to visit my grandfather and eat dinner.

THE END


End file.
